Bella's Fight
by edwardcullenishot10012
Summary: Bella will have to fight for the one she loves.
1. Chapter 1

Bella's Fight

Prologue: My name is Bella Cullen. I married a vampire called Edward Cullen. Before I was changed into a vampire I had a daughter called Renesmee. After Renesmee was born I was changed into an immortal/vampire. Jacob Black is my best friend. He is a shape-shifting werewolf. So that is a little bit of my history.

Bella's Point of View:

It was an ordinary day for me. My husband Edward was cooking breakfast for our daughter Renesmee. I was just about to walk into the kitchen when I heard some voices talking. I stopped. "Edward, listen, I know that you don't want to go to this place but I really need someone to go with me. If I go alone something will probably happen to me. Please come with me. Bella will be alright here with Renesmee. Please, please, please. She doesn't have to know." That's when I thought I would intercede. "Edward, get your butt over here now" I yelled. He was suddenly behind me. "Who the hell is that down there and where does she want you to go?" "Honey, I am not going anywhere. She used to be a friend of mine ages ago when I lived in Alaska. She wants me to go to Seattle with her because she is worried that someone will mug her or something." Should I believe him? Fine, I decided, I will believe him but if anything happens I am literally going to kill him. I followed Edward down the stairs to find this blonde girl sitting at our table. She was wearing this skimpy dress (personally I was surprised that you couldn't see her underwear), had way too much makeup on and had her hair tied up in a bun. That could definately mean trouble. She stood up and walked over to me. "Hi, my name is Christina. I used to be friends with Edward when he went to school in Alaska. You must be his wife Bella" She held out her hand for me to shake. I shook it but I was watching her. That's when Renesmee woke up and came out. "Mum who is this?" she asked me. There was this look in her eyes that made her look scared. "This is Christina. She used to be friends with your dad when he went to school in Alaska" I replied. That was when Christina had pushed it too far. She came over to my daughter and asked her the most stupidest question "Would you like to go to Seattle with your father and I?" I couldn't keep from killing her any longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I lunged at the girl's throat. I was nearly there when Edward grabbed me. Renesmee just stared at me. "Bella, just go into our bedroom and calm down" Edward said to me. I quickly went into my bedroom and sat on the bed. Who does this woman thinks she is? Trying to go to Seattle with my husband and daughter. That was not going to happen. Just then Edward walked in. "Bella you need to have more of a grip on yourself. Christina is an old friend of mine. She wanted me to go to Seattle because there is a reunion. You are only a young vampire so do not do that again." Edward walked out of the room in a huff. Well that was weird. He has never given me a pep talk like that before. I got up and walked out of my room and down to the kitchen. Renesmee was sitting there eating her breakfast. "Hey sweety did you have a good sleep?" I asked her. She just looked at me with terrified eyes. "Renesmee what's wrong?" I asked her worriedly. "Mum, you nearly killed that woman. I do have human blood in me so I am scared that you will try and kill me." She replied. So now my own daughter thinks I am dangerous. I wanted to get some fresh air. I walked outside to find Christina and Edward talking. "Trust me Bella is not usually like that. I don't know what got into her. She is usually nice to any of the friends that come over. I hope she didn't scare you too much." "Oh Edward it's fine. She might just be having a bad day. So are you going to come to the reunion? I really hope you do because everyone wants to see you." I walked over to them. "Umm excuse me, Christina, sorry about before. I just lost my temper. With the reunion do you think it would be ok if I could come to? It's just that I have never met any of Edward's Alaskan friends." I was hoping she would say yes. If I could come, I could keep an eye on Christina just in case she decides to make a move with my husband. "Uh, yes if you would like to come. It's up to you whether you would like to come in my car with Edward and I." Ok now she has pushed me right to the edge. "Listen, if you even think for a minuet Edward and you are going in a car alone, you have another thing coming." Edward just stared at me. "Um listen I have to get going but I will call you sometime in the next week. Bye." Christina got in her car and drove away. "Bella you know I love you but what was that back there? I would never be unfaithful to you and you know that. Christina used to have a crush on me but I told her I wasn't interested." "Ok well I am sorry it's just that she is pretty and I am jealous." "You are the most prettiest girl in the world so don't worry about that" Edward bent down and gave me a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was a week before the reunion. Renesmee and I were playing around out in the garden when I saw Edward watching us with this peculiar look on his face. I went over to him. "Honey, what's wrong." "Oh, nothing. It's just that it think Christina might be trying to get me. She seemed very flirty with me on the phone just then. Bells, you are the only one for me. I just hate it when other girls try and go for me. It makes me feel weird because I already have a wife and daughter." "Edward don't worry about Christina. She won't try anything with me around. I will be watching her." Wow, that sounded mor confident than I thought. So now this girl is trying to steal my husband. Not in this lifetime.

"Renesmee. Come out here for a moment. We have a surprise for you." I called to my daughter. Renesmee came running out at full speed. When she saw the gift we got her, her eyes went wide. We had gotten her a pony. Now I probably know what you are thinking. We have taught Renesmee only to hunt deer and mountain lion. "Thanks Mum, thanks Dad!" Renesmee sqealed with delight. "When can I ride it?" "Right now. We have bought you some tack." I told her. She took her pony outside and we did not see her for the rest of the afternoon. It was very quiet with no child around. Edward and I just sat around and watched tv. Renesmee came back from her pony ride.

Then the unthinkable happened...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Renesmee had blood all over her. "Renesmee! What happened sweety?" I said in a panicked voice. "This lady came up to me and started beating me. I couldn't fight back because she had two guys with her. Then they left." Renesmee cried. "What did the lady look like darling?" I had to ask that question because I had a fair idea who it was. "She had blond hair that was tied up in a bun." Christina, I knew it was her. This will stop. "Renesmee, you are not to go out unless there is a stronger vampire with you. Do you understand me?" Yelled Edward. "Of course I understand Daddy. I am too scared to go out again alone." Renesmee said in a wimpy voice. So this woman thought that if she hurt my daughter she could go to Seattle with my husband alone. Well she definitely has the wrong idea. She will never hurt my daughter again. "Ok I know who it is. Christina. We will not be going to that reunion. We are going to stop her playing the game she is playing. Renesmee I will be going with you on your rides. Your Dad will be watching you while you are taking our dog for a walk. This should stop her. She will see that we are with you and she knows we are stronger than her." Lets see who the smart one is now.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jacob Black, my best friend, came around later that afternoon. Jacob was a werewolf. "Bella, do you want me to take Renesmee out for you?" Jacob asked me as soon as he walked in the door. "Well if you want to. Do not take your eyes off her and that pony. Take my cell phone in case anything happens. Ring the house phone straight away. Do not hesitate." I warned him. "Ok Bella I didn't know you were so overprotective." Jacob said sarcastically. Just when Jacob and Renesmee walked out the door Christina pulled up in her car. "Jacob bring Renesmee back here immediately." I yelled to him. Jacob had Renesmee back to me in a flash. Christina got out of her car and started walking towards us. I quickly ran and got the house phone and dialled Edward's number.  
"Hey Bells, what's up?"  
"Christina is here and she is coming up to the house. What do I do?"  
"Stay right where you are" There was silence on the other end.  
"Hey Bella how are you?" Christina said in her unnaturally nice voice.  
"Hi Christina. I am fine. What about you?" I said in a very cool voice.  
"I am flat out at the moment at work. Who is your friend here?" Ok now this bitch is weird.  
"This is Jacob. Jacob this is Christina. Christina is one of Edward's friends from when he went to school in Alaska."  
"Nice to meet you Christina." Did Jacob just say that in a flirty kind of way? Oh no this is not good. I cannot have Jacob hook up with Christina. Just then Edward came through the trees. Whew! Safe.  
"Christina what are you doing here?" Edward said in a cool voice.  
"Oh I just thought I would call in to say hello." Great now she is flirting with Edward.  
"Well we ar busy at the moment so you are going to have to go. Bye" Go Edward! God I love my man!  
"Ok well bye." Christina walked off in a huff.  
"Don't even think about it Jacob?" Edward said. It is great when you have someone who can read minds.  
"Now can I take Renesmee out?" "Ok but be careful" Didn't want anything else to happen


End file.
